Cold Lake Fire Rescue
Department profile OUR Service The Cold Lake Fire-Rescue Service was created via bylaw in 1998 by amalgamation of the former Towns of Grand Centre and Cold Lake fire departments. Cold Lake Fire-Rescue serves both the City of Cold Lake, a large portion of the Municipal District of Bonnyville and Cold Lake First Nations, with occasional responses into Saskatchewan. Cold Lake Fire-Rescue has 3 full-time personnel and 50 paid on call firefighters. The service operates two fire stations, the Lake District and the Downtown District. The service operates 10 pieces of emergency apparatus. This includes 8 Pumpers, 1 Medium Rescue, 1 Aerial, 1 Tanker, 1 Dangerous Goods/Rescue trailer, 1 Duty Officer’s/Rapid Response vehicle, and 1 staff vehicle. OUR Firefighters All firefighters are comprehensively trained in fire and rescue techniques through in-house and extension course delivery and weekly skills maintenance training. Professional certification is achieved through the Alberta Emergency Management Agency. Our many volunteers come from a diverse range of backgrounds. From mechanics to teachers, engineers to hockey moms and everything in between! Some of our former members have established full-time Fire service careers. The Cold Lake Fire-Rescue Service is a community based organization. We promote and support our local community and the various groups within it. By participating in local events and partnering with other organizations we are provided the opportunity to thank the community for their strong support and commitment to our service. OUR Response As with most paid on call fire services, CLFR employs a notification system. Our 911 Call Answer provider is outside of our City limits. Calls are received and processed there and fire resources are dispatched accordingly. Members are notified via audible pagers on a 24/7 basis. Each station is equipped for response to many types of incidents, ranging from structure and wildland fires, motor vehicle collisions, ice rescue, farm accidents, or medical assists. The number of units responding is determined by the dispatch information and the type, severity, and location of the incident. The service covers approximately 1000 square kilometers and responds to approximately 200 incidents annually. History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Headquarters - 718 10th Street Built 1950's :2007 Chevrolet 2500 with skid unit (150/200) :2006 Chevrolet 2500 staff vehicle Fire Station 3 (North) - 718 10th Street Built 1950's :Pumper 3 - 2009 Freightliner M2 / Fort Garry (1250/600/25F) :Pumper 9 - 1999 GMC Top Kick C8500 / Fort Garry (1050/900) :Dangerous Goods / Rescue Trailer Station 4 (South) - 5201 55th Street Opened 2016 :Ladder 2 - 2013 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (1750/260/20/75' rear-mount) (SN# 315130) :Rescue 2 - 1998 GMC Top Kick C8500 / Superior (SN#SE 1919) :Pumper 4 - 2010 Freightliner M2 / Fort Garry (1250/600/25F) (SN#M082) :Pumper 8 - 2007 Freightliner M2 / Rosenbauer (840/1000) (Bonnyville Regional Fire Authority) :Tanker 93 - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Fort Garry (420/1700) (SN#M643) (Bonnyville Regional Fire Authority) Station Unknown :Pumper 5 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1250/750/25F) (SN#M913) :Parade - 1966 GMC 980 / King pumper (625/800) (SN#65146) Retired Apparatus :2004 Freightliner FL 70 / Superior pumper (840/955) (SN#SE 3239) (Owned by Bonnyville Regional Fire Authority) :2000 GMC Top Kick / Phoenix Emergency tanker (500/1700) :1991 Ford C-8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1129) :1991 GMC Top Kick / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 1148) :1988 Ford C / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 920) :1986 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/400/55' boom) (ex-Highland Mills Fire Company) :1980 Ford F-600 / Thibault pumper (250/350) (SN#T80-167) :1978 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-889) :1966 GMC 980 / King pumper (625/800) (SN#65146) External Links *Cold Lake Fire Rescue Station Map Category:Alberta Category:Alberta departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus